Joseph Marie Pollacchi
Joseph Marie POLLACCHI , fils de Ange Marie et de Dame Séraphine Natali, est né le 31 mars 1858, à Cervione, en Corse. Il est engagé volontaire, le 4 juin 1876, au 29ème régiment d'infanterie, puis entre à l'école militaire, le 21 avril 1884. Joseph se mari en 1896 à Amélie Hertz. Il est papa de deux fils, Charles et Louis, ainsi qu'une fille, Marie-Thérèse. Il a participé à de nombreuses grandes batailles, comme celle de Mulhouse, il y reste du 6 août au 16 août 1914. En septembre, Joseph est blessé par balle à l'épaule droite. Il intègre le groupe des chasseurs alpins du 7ème corps d'armée, en septembre 1914 en tant que lieutenant colonel et il l'est aussi pour la 126ème brigades d'infanterie. En 1914, il combat à Harbonnières, dans la somme, le 30 août. A la chappelle en Serval, le 2 septembre et à Bouillancy, dans l'Oise, le 6,7 et 8 septembre. Ensuite, à Montigny-Longrain dans l'Aisne, le 10 septembre. Il combat sur le plateau de Nouron le 13 septembre là oú il a été blessé. Puis, il est blessé par des éclats d'obus au niveau de la clavicule gauche, le 3 novembre en participant à la bataille de Fontenoy et au dessus de la précédente blessure. En 1915, il change de grade, il devient colonel de la 95ème brigades d'infanterie, en mai. Joseph participe à la bataille de Verdun, en de multiple endroit comme à Douamont oú il est blessé par un éclat d'obus dans le mollet droit, le 7 mars. Le 21 juin 1915, Joseph est commandeur de la Légion d'honneur. En juin 1916, il devient général de la 95ème brigades d'infanterie et en fin 1916, il est commandent de la 303ème brigade en tant que général de brigade. Puis en décembre 1916, il est commandent de la 151ème division. En 1917, il change de grade plusieurs fois, il est général de division , en avril, commandent du département de la Seine et de la place Paris. Il redevient civil en 1919. C'était mon arrière-arrière grand-père. Biographie réalisée par Camille POLLACCHI. '' Joseph Marie POLLACCHI,'' was born the March 31st 1858 in Cervione, in Corsica. He was the son of Angel-Marie and Dame Séraphine. He enlisted, on June 4 1876, in the 29th infantry regiment and entered military school, on the 21st of April 1884. Joseph married Amelie Hertz in 1896. He became the father of two boys, Charles and Louis, and also a daughter, Marie-Therese. Hetool part in lots of big battles, like the Mollhouse battle, he was there from August 6th to August 16th 1914 In September, Joseph was shot on the right shoulder. He joinedthe alpine group of the 7th army corps, in September 1914, as a lieutenant colonel as well as for the 126th intantry brigade. On August 30 1914, he fought in Harbonnières, in the department of the Somme, at la Chapelle in Serval on september 6,7 and 8 September 2 and in Bouillancy, in the department of Oise on September. Then, in Montigny-Longrain in Aisne, on September 10. He fought in the Nouron, on September 13, where he was injured. He was injured againby shell burst, the third of November when he participated at the battle of Fontenoy . In nineteen fifteen, he was promoted and became the colonel of the 95th infantry brigade., in May. Joseph took part in the battle of Verdun, in lots of places like in Douaumont where he was injured by a shell burst on the right calf, on March 7. On June 21st 1915, Joseph became the commander of the Legion of Honour In June 1916, he became the general of the 95th infantry brigade and at the end of the year he was the commander of the three hundred third brigade as general. Then in December 1916, he became the commander of the151st division. In ninteen seventeen, he changed grade lots of time, he became general of division, in April, commender of the department of Seine and the place of Paris. He became a civilian once again in 1919. He was my great great grandfather . ''Main Page '' Category:People